reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary Stuart/Tropes
A Trope is a figurative or metaphorical use of a word or expression. This page contains all of Mary Stuart's tropes. Credit goes to TVTropes. Personal Tropes *'Protagonist' - Mary is the principal character of Reign. *'Antagonistic Offspring' - After learning that her mother tricked her into a signing a clause in her marriage contract giving Scotland to the French if Mary died without an heir, Mary sent men to reveal the secret among her mother's enemies to put pressure on her to deny the agreement. *'Anti-Hero' - As the series goes on she gets more and more used to the dirty politics of ruling and the extremes one must take to survive. *'Beware the Nice Ones' - She's ususally very kind and reasonable, but can be dangerous when provoked. *'The Chains of Commanding' - She has accepted the fact that being queen limits her ability to follow her own desires and poses dangers to those close to her. She's also unhappy about having to sacrifice lives in order to stay ahead. *'He Who Fights Monsters' - She starts showing signs of this toward the season one finale. It should be noted that Catherine didn't kill anyone for political reasons until she was thirty, but Mary orders an assassination when she was only a teenager. *'The Hight Queen' - Mary is a Queen with a calm demeanor. *'Historical-Domain Character' - Based on the actual Mary, Queen of Scots . *'Mama Bear' - Mary would go to any length to protect her country and the ones she loves. *'Princess Classic' - Subverted. Although actually being a Queen, especially at first, she acts like and is treated by everyone more like a princess. *'Silk Hiding Steel' - By the end of the first season Mary grows into this. *'Took A Level In Badass' - She stands up much more for herself and in one episode kills a would-be rapist with a fork. *'Took A Level In Jerkass' - Mary has grown harder and more ruthless in order to survive and to protect Scotland. *'The Woman Wearing The Queenly Mask' - Mary is beautiful and quite clever. However, several more experienced characters tell her she has to toughen up, become more cunning, and harden herself if she wants to become an effective ruler. Catherine explicitly tells her that she is a queen and she can't be seen being weak. Situational Tropes *'Altar the Speed' - False news of Mary Tudor's death combined with a conveniently-timed change in Nostradamus's visions causes Henry to prioritize her marriage to Francis. *'Arranged Marriage' - She was betrothed to Francis since the age of six. **'Perfectly Arranged Marriage' - Although there have been many bumps and bruises, at the end of the day Mary and Francis deeply love each other. *'Dysfunctional Family' - Even putting aside her in-laws (who are an explosive mix of plain evil, ruthlessness and even wackadoo behavior), Mary has a cold, lying and manipulative mother that is willing to use her daughter to further her own power-hungry goals, at least one half-brother that may or may not intend to kill her and seize her throne, a viciously ambitious uncle that has a private army made up of children stolen from their mothers, and her cousin Elizabeth Tudor, to whom Mary is an extreme threat to her rule, as Mary has a fairly strong claim to Elizabeth's throne. *'Attempted Rape' - Twice. First by Colin in a plot by Catherine to spoil her, but it fails thanks to a timely warning. Then by a visiting Italian count, wanting revenge for his son, foiled by Catherine's distracting him so that Mary could fatally stab him with a fork. *'Love Triangle' - Mary has been involved in two different love triangles. One between herself, Bash and Francis (also doubling as Siblings Triangle). The other being between herself, Francis and Olivia. *'My Own Personal "I Do"' - Attempts to elope with Bash, but is intervened by Francis. *'Pimped-Out Dress' - Mary always dresses in extravagant clothing. (See Mary Stuart/Appearance) *'Reunion Kiss' - With Francis after his return from Calais, which quickly evolves into Reunion sex. *'Rule of Symbolism' - Invoked. She wears the English coat of arms on her dress to publicly declare her stance on taking the English crown. *'These Hands Have Killed' - In Higher Ground, Mary gets blood on her hands for the first time, and freaks out a bit over it. She also did anything possible to try to avoid doing so. *'We Used To Be Friends' - In regards to the young Mary, it has been said both that Catherine was kind to her and that they were close, and also that Catherine found her annoying and had her sent away. Category:Tropes